Betrayal **COMPLETE**
by Vickster
Summary: What happens when a fellow engineer seeks revenge against Commander Tucker
1. Default Chapter

Title: Betrayal 1/30  
  
Author: Vicky D.  
  
Feedback: Would love some  
  
Rating: Not sure, guess PG-13 for some bad words  
  
Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction and no profit is being made.Â  Star Trek Enterprise belongs to Paramount and UPN.  
  
Comments: A BIG THANK YOU!!!! to my beta reader Lizzy. I know I drove you crazy but you were a BIG help.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
PART 1:  
  
  
  
Archer, T'Pol, Reed and Trip sat at the table in the ready room. T'Pol put her tricorder down and looked up at Archer.  
  
"Thank you," Archer said. "Sub-Commander, for those detailed evaluations."  
  
Trip leaned over toward Reed. "If I'd known she was going to take this long, I would've made sure I had all mine done yesterday."  
  
"You have something to add to Sub-Commander T'Pol's evaluations?" Archer asked.  
  
"No sir," Trip said sitting up in his chair. "I don't think anything else could be added."  
  
"Do you have your last evaluation, Commander?"  
  
"Yes sir," Trip said picking up his tricorder. "Ensign Jacob Driscoll, always late, lazy, constantly being told what to do and doesn't seem to care about his job."  
  
"That wasn't a very detailed evaluation," T'Pol said.  
  
"Unlike you Sub-Commander," Trip said. "I'll give Captain Archer my detailed report later. I would like to get out of here sometime today."  
  
"You want to transfer him to another part of the ship?" Archer asked.  
  
"No, I want to keep him."  
  
"You just said that he doesn't show up on time for his shift. He has to be told numerous..." T'Pol started.  
  
"Thanks for the re-cap," Trip interrupted her.  
  
"So why do you want to keep him then?" she asked.  
  
"Because when he does do his work," Trip explained. "He does a great job, he's a smart kid and one day he'll make a great Chief Engineer. He just needs a little guidance."  
  
"And you plan on giving him that guidance?" Archer asked.  
  
"I would like to try sir," Trip answered.  
  
"What if he doesn't accept your guidance?" T'Pol asked.  
  
"T'Pol brings up a good point Trip," Archer said. "How are you going to handle this?"  
  
"I plan on talking with him and letting him know what is in this evaluation," Trip began. "I'll tell him this is the only chance he's got to shape up and that if he doesn't he'll find himself pulling kitchen duty."  
  
"Are you sure you want to take on this extra responsibility?"  
  
"I'd say no if I didn't believe in him. But I really do believe that he can make a great engineer."  
  
"Alright then Trip," Archer said. "I'll back you up on this. I'll give you one month to get this ensign into shape."  
  
"One month, sir?"  
  
"One month."  
  
"Aye sir," Trip said getting up from his seat to leave.  
  
"And another thing Trip," Archer said.  
  
Trip looked at Archer.  
  
"Anything happens within the month," he explained. "You're totally responsible."  
  
Trip looked T'Pol then back at Archer. He was determined not to fail.  
  
"Okay," he said. "If anything goes wrong, I'm totally responsible."  
  
He picked up his tricorder and walked out.  
  
  
  
END OF PART 1 


	2. Part 2

See Disclaimer in Part 1  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
PART 2:  
  
  
  
Trip sat at his desk in engineering. He was busy looking over the latest scans of the warp engine. A younger, dark haired engineer walked up to him.  
  
"You wanted to see me, Commander?" he asked.  
  
Trip looked up from what he was doing. "Have a seat, Ensign Driscoll."  
  
"Is there a problem?" he asked taking the seat next to the desk.  
  
"You could say that," Trip said, leaning back in his chair. "I just finished going over your evaluation with the Captain."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And it wasn't a very favorable evaluation."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Exactly what needed to be said," Trip answered. "You're always late for your shift, you..."  
  
"That's not true," Ensign Driscoll interrupted him. "I'm always on time, you just don't see me until later so you think I'm late." He stood up ready to leave.  
  
"Are you through interrupting me, Ensign? Trip asked.  
  
"Am I being transferred sir?"  
  
"No. So sit down."  
  
Driscoll sat back down. He couldn't believe what he just heard. "What?"  
  
"Captain Archer wanted to transfer you after hearing this evaluation," Trip explained. "But I told him not to."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I believe with your skills, you'll make a fine engineer," Trip said. "You just need to straighten out your act."  
  
"So I'm not getting transferred?"  
  
"Not yet. You have a month to straighten out. If you don't then you'll be transferred."  
  
"I don't understand what changed the captains mind?" Driscoll asked.  
  
"I changed his mind," Trip said. "I told him I believed in you and that you'll make a great engineer and someday Chief Engineer."  
  
Ensign Driscoll smiled.  
  
"But I'm telling ya now," Trip explained. "One screw-up and you'll be doing kitchen duty."  
  
"What about my evaluation?" he asked.  
  
"It stands as is," Trip said. "If things change in a month I'll do a new one."  
  
Running his hand through his hair. "But that's going to be in my permit record."  
  
"Well ya should've thought about that," Trip said. "When you decided to start doing things your own way."  
  
Ensign Driscoll was fuming. How could he do this to me, he thought. He couldn't have a bad evaluation on his record.  
  
"Is there anything else you want?" Trip asked.  
  
"No sir," Driscoll responded trying to keep his angry under control. "I'll show you I can do this sir."  
  
"That's what I want to hear Ensign," Trip said. "You're dismissed." He went back to the work in front of him.  
  
Ensign Driscoll got up and walked away  
  
"And I'll show you I can do your job, Commander," he commented.  
  
  
  
END OF PART 2 


	3. Part 3

See Disclaimer in Part 1  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
PART 3:  
  
  
  
Ensign Driscoll was laying on the floor with another engineer. They were fixing part of the warp engine.  
  
"So, how did you meeting with Commander Tucker go?" Ensign Cordes asked, grabbing a wrench that was next to him.  
  
Scanning an area that Cordes had already fixed Driscoll said angrily, "Went just fine."  
  
"Aren't we in a foul mood. What happened?"  
  
"He gave me a bad evaluation," Driscoll explained. "Said I'm never on time, don't listen and do things my own way."  
  
"So are you being transferred?"  
  
"No," Driscoll said. "Commander Tucker believes I can be a good engineer."  
  
"Well that's a plus."  
  
"How can someone give me a bad evaluation and then turn around and say that I can be a good engineer?" Driscoll asked, going over another part with his scanner  
  
"Guess he believes in you."  
  
"Yeah that's what he said also," Driscoll said. "Adjust right over here." He pointed to the spot.  
  
Reaching into the engine. "Come on Jacob. Be grateful he's giving you a second chance," Cordes remained him.  
  
"Yeah. Second chance. One screw-up and I'm out of here."  
  
Cordes switched the wrench for a smaller one. "You need to let this go and just do your job."  
  
"How can I let this go?" Driscoll asked. "This is going in my record."  
  
"I don't know what else I can tell you," Cordes said, finally getting the wrench up into the engine. "But just do your job and prove to Commander Tucker you can do this."  
  
"Oh I'll show him," Driscoll said. "I'll show him I can be Chief Engineer."  
  
"Now that's a good a goal to have." Cordes told him, and pointed to the spot he just fixed.  
  
Driscoll moved his scanner over. "It's not just a goal. I'm going to become the Chief Engineer of Enterprise."  
  
"Oh you're funny," Cordes said, sitting up and wiping his hands on a rag. "Something would have to happen to Commander Tucker and I don't see that happening any time soon."  
  
"Accidents can happen," was Driscoll's reply. Reading the scanner as he passed it along the area that was just fixed.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Even Commander Tucker can screw up once in a while."  
  
"What are you planning on doing?"  
  
"Nothing," Driscoll said with a smile. "I just plan on being around when he starts screwing up." He continued working on his scans.  
  
  
  
END OF PART 3 


	4. Part 4

See Disclaimer in Part 1  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
PART 4:  
  
  
  
Trip entered Sickbay with Ensign Driscoll. Phlox came over to them.  
  
"How can I help you, Commander," Phlox asked.  
  
"I need ya to check out Ensign Driscoll," Trip said. "He fell off the warp reactor."  
  
"Commander, I'm fine," Driscoll protested.  
  
"Let Doctor Phlox be the judge of that," Trip said.  
  
"Have a seat over here, Ensign," Phlox said walking over to the bio-bed.  
  
Trip and Ensign Driscoll walked over to where Phlox is. Driscoll sat on the bed.  
  
"Does it hurt anywhere?" Phlox asked.  
  
"My back hurts a little. But it's not that bad really."  
  
Phlox started pressing on his back. Driscoll stiffened up at one point and Phlox scanned the area.  
  
"Please take your uniform down," he ordered Driscoll.  
  
Driscoll did as he was told. Phlox scanned the area again and then puts the scan down. He picked up a hypo-spray off the tray next to him.  
  
"He has a bruise to his kidney," Phlox explained. "Nothing serious but I suggest he take the rest of today off and get some rest and take it easy."  
  
Driscoll went to say something.  
  
"You listen to the doctor, Ensign," Trip interrupted him. "Report back to duty tomorrow morning, that's an order."  
  
"Aye, sir."  
  
"Thanks, Doc," Trip said and he walked out of sickbay.  
  
Phlox lifted the hypo-spray to Driscoll's neck.  
  
"What's that for?" Driscoll asked.  
  
"Just something to help with any pain," Phlox said. "And to help prevent any infection." He injected the hypo-spray into Driscoll's neck.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Now if you have any pain tomorrow," Phlox explained. "Or the pain gets worse, I want you to come see me right away."  
  
"Yes sir," Driscoll said.  
  
"Lieutenant Reed to Doctor Phlox." Reeds voice came over the intercom.  
  
"Yes Lieutenant," Phlox said after hitting a button on the wall.  
  
"I need you to come to the Armory right away" Reed explained.  
  
"I'll be right down Lieutenant."  
  
Phlox walked over to a table and started gathering things together. He turned around to see Driscoll still sitting on the bio-bed.  
  
"Just remember what I said. If the pain returns."  
  
"I will."  
  
Driscoll got off the bio-bed and fixed his uniform. He started to follow Phlox out of Sickbay.  
  
Once Phlox was out of site. Driscoll stepped back into Sickbay. He went over to a set of cabinets and started going through them.  
  
The last one he looked in he found a box-marked "morphine".  
  
He opened the box and took all the packets out. Stuffing them into his pockets, he replaced the box in the cabinet and left Sickbay.  
  
  
  
END OF PART 4 


	5. Part 5

See Disclaimer in Part 1  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
PART 5:  
  
  
  
Ensign Driscoll walked into the mess hall. He looked around to make sure that no one was there. He made his way over to where the cups were and grabbed one and put it in the opening of the resequencer.  
  
"Coffee, hot," he orders.  
  
The resequencer gave him what he wanted. He took the cup over to a table and removed a packet out of his pocket. He placed the drug in the coffee.  
  
Ensign Cordes entered in time to sees Driscoll emptying a white packet into the cup.  
  
"You're up early," Cordes said.  
  
"Making up for yesterday," Driscoll told him.  
  
"How does your back feel?"  
  
"Better," Driscoll said. "What ever Doctor Phlox gave me worked wonders." He turned to leave.  
  
"Who's the coffee for?" Cordes asked.  
  
"Commander Tucker."  
  
"What did you just put in it?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Come on Jacob," Cordes said. "When I walked in here you were putting something in the coffee."  
  
Driscoll put the coffee down on the table next to him.  
  
"You going to tell me what it is?" Cordes asked.  
  
Driscoll grabbed Cordes by the front of his uniform and slammed him up against the wall.  
  
"Hey!" Cordes yelled out.  
  
"You listen and you listen good," Driscoll told him. "You saw me put nothing in Commander Tuckers coffee. If you say one word to anyone about this, you'll live to regret it. Do you understand me?"  
  
"Yeah, I understand."  
  
Driscoll let go of him as T'Pol walked in. She looked at both of them.  
  
"Is there a problem?" she asked.  
  
"No ma'am," Driscoll said looking at Cordes. "There's no problem, right Cordes?"  
  
"No problem ma'am," Cordes told her. "We were just horsing around."  
  
She arched her eyebrow. "May I suggest that you horse around on your own time," she suggested, giving the two ensigns a disapproving look.  
  
"Yes ma'am," Driscoll said and walked over to the table and grabbed the coffee. "I better get to engineering." And with that he left the mess hall.  
  
  
  
**************  
  
  
  
Trip sat at his desk looking at some information on the screen before him. Ensign Driscoll walked in and over to him.  
  
Trip looked up. "Ensign Driscoll you're here early."  
  
"Trying to make up for the time I missed yesterday," he said placing the cup of coffee on Trip's desk. "Even brought you a cup of coffee."  
  
"Thanks," Trip said taking the cup. "By the way, how's your back feeling?"  
  
Driscoll smiled as he watched Trip take a sip from the cup. "Much better."  
  
"Good," Trip said taking another sip.  
  
"If you excuse me. I have some work to get to."  
  
Trip nodded and Driscoll walked away.  
  
God, he thought watching Trip finish the rest of the coffee. This is going to be easier than I thought.  
  
END OF PART 5 


	6. Part 6

See Disclaimer in Part 1  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
PART 6:  
  
  
  
Trip was looking over the warp re-actor, when Archer walked into engineering and over to Trip.  
  
"Trip," he said. "How are things going?"  
  
"As well as can be excepted sir?" Trip answered. As he looked at Archer, he felt a little lightheaded.  
  
"You all right?" Archer asked.  
  
"Fine," Trip said.  
  
Ensign Driscoll walked over to them. He had another cup of coffee for Trip.  
  
"Commander," he said. "Here's that cup of coffee you asked for."  
  
"Thanks, Ensign," Trip said, taking the cup from him.  
  
Archer watched Driscoll walk away. "How is Ensign Driscoll doing?"  
  
Trip took a sip of his coffee. "So far so good, but it's only been a couple of days."  
  
"Just let me know if you want me to transfer him out of here."  
  
"Believe me, I will."  
  
"Lieutenant Reed to Captain Archer," Reeds voice came over the intercom.  
  
Archer walked over to the wall and hit a button. "Archer here. Go ahead Malcolm."  
  
  
  
"Sir, we need you over in Sickbay as soon as possible."  
  
"I'll be right there," Archer said and he walked back over to Trip. "I'll see you for dinner?"  
  
Trip was looking at something and didn't answer.  
  
"Trip," Archer said.  
  
"What?" Trip responded like he was just coming out of a trance.  
  
"Dinner, tonight," Archer said. "My dinning hall."  
  
"I'll be there."  
  
Archer turned and walked out of engineering.  
  
  
  
END OF PART 6 


	7. Part 7

See Disclaimer in Part 1  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
PART 7:  
  
  
  
Archer walked into Sickbay and spotted Phlox and Reed standing by one of the workstations.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked as he walked up to them.  
  
"Seems Doctor Phlox is missing a whole box of morphine," Reed reported.  
  
Archer looked at Reed and then Phlox. "Morphine?"  
  
"I'm afraid so sir," Phlox said. "I was getting ready to set Ensign Littleton's leg and when I came over here to get some morphine for him, I noticed that it was gone."  
  
"And just how much of this morphine was taken?" Archer asked.  
  
"It was a brand new box," Phlox said. "150 packets where taken."  
  
"And you have know idea when they were taken?"  
  
"No sir, I generally don't use morphine."  
  
Archer turned towards Reed.  
  
"Let's keep this among the senior officers," Archer said.  
  
"Aye, sir."  
  
"I'll let Trip and T'Pol know what's going on," Archer informed him. "Let me know as soon as you find anything out."  
  
"I will," Reed said.  
  
"All right then, Lieutenant Reed," Archer said. "This investigation is officially yours."  
  
Archer turned and walked out of sickbay.  
  
"I've read about humans who abused morphine," Phlox said. "I never actually believed I'd meet one who was doing it."  
  
"Do you lock up the morphine at night?" Reed asked.  
  
"Every night," Phlox said.  
  
"What about during the day?"  
  
"I don't understand what you mean?"  
  
"Anytime you leave Sickbay," Reed explained. "Do you lock up the morphine?"  
  
"No I don't," Phlox answered.  
  
"How come?"  
  
"Most of the time I'm in a hurry to get somewhere to help someone out."  
  
"I suggest from now on you lock it up before you leave," Reed said.  
  
"I certainly will try to remember".  
  
"I'm sure someone who is hurt," Reed began. "Can wait a few minutes more while you lock it up."  
  
Phlox just shook his head yes.  
  
"Don't worry, this isn't your fault."  
  
"And how could this not be my fault Lieutenant?"  
  
"You didn't know we had someone into drugs on this ship," Reed said. "You probably did us a favor."  
  
"And how is that?" Phlox asked.  
  
"Now we know," Reed said. "Just think if we never found out and this person who ever it may be makes a tremendous mistake that jeopardizes everyone else on the ship."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Don't worry, Doctor," Reed said. "I'll find out who did this before anything like that can happen."  
  
"Just let me know what happens with the investigation Lieutenant," Phlox said.  
  
"I will," Reed said and walked out.  
  
  
  
END OF PART 7 


	8. Part 8

See Disclaimer in Part 1  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
PART 8:  
  
  
  
Inside Archer's dinning room. Archer and T'Pol were sitting at the table waiting for Trip.  
  
"Why would someone steal morphine?" T'Pol asked.  
  
"Morphine is a powerful drug," Archer explained. "Many people become addicted to it because of the high it gives them."  
  
"If it gives people a high," she said. "Then why use it as a medicine?"  
  
"It also helps people who are in severe pain."  
  
At that moment Trip walked in and sat down.  
  
"Nice of you to join us Trip," Archer said.  
  
"Sorry sir," Trip said. "Got caught up with work."  
  
"I was just filling T'Pol in on the situation in Sickbay," Archer said. "Seems someone decided to steel some morphine." Archer looked at Trip who seemed to be falling asleep. "Trip?"  
  
"Yes sir," Trip said looking up at him.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked.  
  
"Not enough sleep last night I guess," Trip lied. He had no idea what was wrong with him.  
  
"What I was telling you before is Doctor Phlox had some morphine stolen out of Sickbay."  
  
"Morphine?" Trip asked.  
  
"I would like you to start watching your crewmen for any strange behavior," Archer told him.  
  
"I sure will," Trip said.  
  
An ensign walked in with the food and placed it on the table.  
  
"Does Phlox have any idea how it was taken?" Trip asked trying to stifle a yawn.  
  
"Malcolm said that Phlox normally just leaves the cabinet unlocked," Archer explained as he helped himself to some chicken.  
  
"Captain," T'Pol said.  
  
Archer looked up and T'Pol nodded towards Trip. Her eyebrow shot up at the Commander's odd behavior.  
  
Archer tried not to laugh. He reached over and touched Trip on the shoulder. "Trip."  
  
Trip's head snapped up. He realized he had fallen asleep again and his face turned red.  
  
"Go to bed Commander," Archer said with a smile.  
  
"Just need some coffee and I'll be okay." Trip explained.  
  
"Trip, go get a good night sleep. That's an order."  
  
Trip sighed, he really wasn't hungry and maybe a good night sleep is what he needed to feel better.  
  
"Aye sir," he said and got up and walked out.  
  
  
  
END OF PART 8 


	9. Part 9

See Disclaimer in Part 1  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
PART 9:  
  
  
  
Trip walked around Engineering. His crew was getting ready for inspection.  
  
Trip stopped one of his men. "There's some grease on the floor over there," he told him pointing to it. "Get it up."  
  
"Aye sir," the crewman said and hurried off to do his job.  
  
Trip walked towards his desk. He had taken the Captains advice and went to bed earlier than usual. He still felt tried and run down, but he couldn't think about that right now. He had an inspection to get ready for.  
  
Ensign Driscoll stood by the lift. He smiled as he watched Trip walk towards his desk.  
  
The commander looks tired, he thought. Time to give him another pick me up.  
  
"Driscoll," Trip called out, spotting him by the lift.  
  
"Yes, sir?" Driscoll said walking over to him with a cup of coffee in his hand.  
  
"Did you clean up that mess on the floor near the tubes?" Trip asked.  
  
"Yes," Driscoll answered. "The floor is so clean you can eat off of it."  
  
Trip sat down at his desk, and Driscoll put the cup of coffee down.  
  
"A cup of coffee for you sir."  
  
"Thanks," Trip said and grabbed the cup and took a sip.  
  
"Is everything all right, Commander?" Driscoll asked.  
  
"Just not getting enough sleep, Ensign," Trip answered taking another sip of coffee. "Happens when you Chief Engineer."  
  
"If you want I can get you another cup of coffee if you'd like."  
  
Trip finished what was left in the cup and handed it back to Driscoll.  
  
"That would be great Ensign," Trip said with a smile. "Need to put on a good show for the captain today."  
  
Driscoll walked away. He had a smirk on his face.  
  
"Oh believe me," he said. "You'll be giving the captain one hell of a show."  
  
END OF PART 9 


	10. Part 10

See Disclaimer in Part 1  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
PART 10:  
  
  
  
Archer walked around the engine room. Trip and his crewmen are lined up on one side at attention.  
  
Archer finally made his way over to that side. He had a smile on his face. Like always Trip had everything running smoothly. Archer walked up to Trip.  
  
"Good job, Commander," Archer said. "I'd have to say you and your crewmen have passed inspection."  
  
The crewmen gave out a cheer. Archer looked at Trip who didn't seem to be there. He grew concerned.  
  
"Trip?"  
  
"Yes sir," Trip said, looking at Archer.  
  
"You can dismiss your crew," Archer said noticing the glassy look in Trip's eyes.  
  
"Yes sir," Trip said and then faced his crew. "Good job everyone, you're all dismissed."  
  
Archer went to say something to Trip, but before he could a small explosion happened on the other side of the warp engine near on of the computers, setting off alarms. The crew went into action. Archer watched Trip as he made his way over to the stairs to the reactor.  
  
He noticed that Trip wasn't moving as fast as he normally would. He walked over to the stairs as Trip made it to the top.  
  
Trip looked at the screen, but everything seemed to blend together.  
  
Archer started up the ladder. "Trip, tell them to drop out of warp."  
  
Trip didn't do anything and Archer couldn't understand why. The ship shook and Archer grabbed hold of the ladder.  
  
Driscoll climbed up on the other side. He hit a button on the controls.  
  
"Bridge drop out of warp," he ordered. He punched a couple of other buttons on the control panel and the alarms stop.  
  
Archer finally made his way to the top. He went over to Trip who had a confused look on his face about what just happened.  
  
"Good job, Ensign," Archer said.  
  
"Thank you sir," Driscoll said.  
  
"Trip," Archer said with concern. "Trip."  
  
Trip looked at Archer, that look of confusion still on his face. "Yes sir."  
  
"What they hell just happened here?" Archer asked.  
  
"I'm sorry sir," Trip said. "I don't know what's gotten into me."  
  
"Trip, my ready room in ten minutes," Archer ordered.  
  
"Aye sir," Trip said and watched Archer go back down the stairs and out of engineering.  
  
Trip looked at the control panel and everything looked normal. He sighed and shook his head.  
  
Climbing down the ladder, he knew the captain would have a lot of questions for him. Questions he knew he couldn't answer.  
  
His crew watched him in silence as he walked out of engineering. Everyone was wondering what was wrong with their commander, all of them but one.  
  
Driscoll stood there with a smile on his face.  
  
He knew what he needed to do now and walked out of engineering.  
  
END OF PART 10 


	11. Part 11

See Disclaimer in Part 1  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
PART 11:  
  
  
  
Archer was standing by the windows in his ready room. His thoughts on what just happened and Trip's actions.  
  
He kept his back to the door as Trip walked in.  
  
"What happened back there, Trip?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know," Trip answered looking at the floor.  
  
Archer turned around. "What do you mean you don't know?"  
  
Trip continued to look down at the floor, not saying a word.  
  
"Look at me Trip," Archer said.  
  
Trip looked up at Archer.  
  
"Answer my question."  
  
"I honestly don't know, sir."  
  
"I don't understand how you could not know," Archer said. "What happened back there could have caused a lot of damage to Enterprise and put an end to this mission."  
  
"I'm sorry," Trip said.  
  
"Sorry," Archer was angry now. "That's all you have to say Commander, is 'sorry."  
  
Trip said nothing.  
  
"If it wasn't for that Ensign we probably wouldn't be having this conversation," Archer said. "Because you and everyone in that engine room would be dead."  
  
Archer rubbed his face. He didn't know what to do. He had never seen Trip make a mistake like this. In fact looking at Trip, he could tell his friend was beating himself up inside. Archer regretted getting mad at him.  
  
"What's going on with you, Trip?" he asked.  
  
Trip didn't have an answer for that question either. He decided to lie. "I haven't been getting enough sleep lately."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I've been working a lot of double sometimes triple shifts, sir."  
  
"Well that stops right now," Archer said. "From now on you work a straight eight hour shift. Is that clear?"  
  
"Aye sir."  
  
"I can't afford to have my chief engineer burning out."  
  
"It won't happen again," Trip said.  
  
Archer looked at Trip. His eyes still looked glassy and he looked tired. "Go get some rest Trip."  
  
"But..." Trip started.  
  
"No buts Commander," Archer interrupted. "As of now you are off duty until tomorrow morning. Let your crew take care of the problem, they are very capable."  
  
"Yes sir," Trip said and walked out of the ready room.  
  
Archer went back to looking out the window. He was worried about Trip. He was hoping ordering Trip to work less and get more rest would help his friend. But Archer couldn't help thinking there was much more to the problem Trip was having.  
  
END OF PART 11 


	12. Part 12

See Disclaimer in Part 1  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
PART 12:  
  
  
  
Archer was laying in bed reading. His door chimes went off.  
  
"Come in," he yelled, putting the book aside and getting up.  
  
Reed walked through the door.  
  
"Malcolm what brings you here at this time of night?" Archer asked.  
  
"Thought I'd give you an update on the investigation," Reed answered.  
  
"Have you found out anything?"  
  
"Since Doctor Phlox has no idea when the drugs where taken," Reed explained. "I'm going to start interviewing everyone who's been in Sickbay for the past month."  
  
"Is that the list?" Archer asked pointing to the tricorder in Reeds hand.  
  
Looking at the list, he finally handed it over to Archer. "There's about 30 names on the list. I should be done with it by Thursday."  
  
Archer looked it over. One name caught his attention. "Trip?" he looked up at Reed.  
  
"According to Doctor Phlox," Reed said. "Trip brought one of his engineers in the day before he discovered the drugs gone."  
  
"I see," Archer said.  
  
Reed watched the expression on Archer's face change. "Captain?"  
  
Archer came out of his thought. "So you're going to question Trip?"  
  
Reed looked at Archer and thought what a strange question.  
  
"I figured I'd ask him if he saw anyone hanging out around sickbay when he left."  
  
"Good idea," Archer said.  
  
"Is there something wrong Captain?" Reed asked.  
  
"Just want to find out who took these drugs," Archer answered.  
  
"You and me both," Reed said.  
  
"You'll give me a full report on how the interviews went."  
  
"Aye sir."  
  
"Did you ever ask Doctor Phlox what to look for when someone is taking morphine?" Archer asked.  
  
"No sir," Reed answered. "I can talk to him tomorrow about it."  
  
"No you get on those interviews," Archer said. "I'll talk to him when I get the chance."  
  
"Yes sir," Reed said. He turned to walk out. He looked back at Archer who seemed to be deep in thought.  
  
Reed wondered what Archer knew about the drugs. He could see that it was troubling him, whatever it was. But Reed knew when the time would come when Archer would share those thoughts with him. He walked out the door.  
  
Archer sat there. He couldn't get Trip's recent behavior out of his mind. And now the fact that Trip was in sickbay the day before all this started. Archer wondered.  
  
You're crazy, he thought to himself. He's known Trip for eight years and he's never seen him take any kind of drug unless it was under a doctor's order, and even then he never finished the treatment.  
  
Archer pushed the thought from his mind. He had to believe that Trip's behavior was due to his over working.  
  
Still there was that little voice in the back of his mind asking what if?  
  
  
  
END OF PART 12 


	13. Part 13

See Disclaimer in Part 1  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
PART 13:  
  
  
  
T'Pol walked into engineering. She spotted Trip sitting at his desk and walked over to him.  
  
As she stood next to him, he seemed not to notice her. She arched her eyebrow as she looked at him. She looked to see what he was staring at but there was nothing there. She cleared her throat to get his attention.  
  
Trip looked up at her. "T'Pol what brings you here?" he asked.  
  
"I brought you those sensor scans you requested," she said.  
  
Trip didn't remember asking her for the sensor scans. He wasn't about to let her know that though. He knew she'd go running to Archer and that's the last thing he needed.  
  
"Just put them here," he said pointing to a spot on his desk. "I'll get to them later."  
  
T'Pol set the tricorder on the desk.  
  
"Is everything all right, Commander?" she asked.  
  
Trip rolled his eyes; he was getting tired of that question. "Everything is fine," he said.  
  
T'Pol continued to stand there looking at Trip. He didn't look well; in fact he hadn't been looking well for the past couple of days. She wondered if Archer knew what was going on.  
  
"Is there anything else you need Sub-Commander?" he asked.  
  
"No," she said.  
  
Trip got up but a wave a dizziness hit him and he sat right back down.  
  
"Commander?" T'Pol said arching her eyebrow once more. She noticed he was now sweating.  
  
"I'm fine," he snapped, and got up despite the feeling of dizziness he had. He held onto the desk to steady himself.  
  
"If there's nothing else Sub-Commander," he said the irritation evident in his voice. "I have work to do."  
  
T'Pol didn't say a word; she just turned around and walked out of engineering.  
  
Trip sat back down. He knew that he should go apologize to T'Pol. He just didn't have the energy and it scared him. He had no idea what was going on with him and he was afraid to find out.  
  
  
  
END OF PART 13 


	14. Part 14

See Disclaimer in Part 1  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
PART 14:  
  
  
  
Reed walked through the halls of Enterprise. It was late and he was looking forward to taking a nice hot shower and getting at least a couple of hours of sleep.  
  
He had already interviewed half the people on his list, his last of the night being Trip.  
  
He couldn't shake the attitude Trip had when he was questioning him. Reed chalked it up to him being woken up to come take care of a problem in engineering. He knew how cranky Trip could be if he didn't get enough sleep.  
  
He turned the corner and ran into Ensign Driscoll coming out of Trip's quarters.  
  
"Ensign," Reed said.  
  
"Lieutenant Reed."  
  
"Is there a reason why you're in Commander Tucker's quarters when he's not there?"  
  
"He asked me to get his tricorder," Driscoll lied.  
  
Reed looked down at Driscoll's empty hands, then back up at him.  
  
"It wasn't where he said it was," Driscoll said.  
  
"I see. Do you mind answering some questions for me?" He figured he could cross off at least one more person on his list.  
  
"About what?" Driscoll asked.  
  
"You were in Sickbay last week, weren't you?"  
  
"Yes I was," Driscoll said. "I fell off the warp reactor Commander Tucker insisted I go."  
  
"How long where you in there?"  
  
"Maybe twenty minutes the most," Driscoll recalled. "I remember Doctor Phlox giving me a shot for my back and then you called saying you needed him in the Armory.  
  
"Did Doctor Phlox leave you alone in Sickbay at all?"  
  
"No sir, I left when he did. You can ask him yourself?"  
  
"I'll do that. Did you notice anyone hanging around Sickbay?"  
  
"Not that I can remember."  
  
"Thank you, Ensign," Reed said.  
  
Driscoll watched Reed walk away. He let out the breath that he was holding. He knew he needed to step up things with his plan. He walked towards engineering.  
  
END OF PART 14 


	15. Part 15

See Disclaimer in Part 1  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
PART 15:  
  
  
  
Archer was sitting in his chair on the bridge. The ship suddenly shook a little and they dropped out of warp speed.  
  
Archer hit a button on his chair. "Bridge to Engineering, what's going on down there, Trip?"  
  
"The warp reactor went off line, sir," Ensign Driscoll voice came over the intercom. "We should have it back online with in the hour."  
  
"Who is this?" Archer asked, wondering where the hell Trip was.  
  
"This is Ensign Driscoll, sir."  
  
"Where is Commander Tucker?"  
  
There was silence.  
  
"I asked you a question ensign, where is Commander Tucker?" Archer repeated.  
  
"He hasn't reported for duty yet."  
  
"Thank you ensign," Archer said. "Bridge out."  
  
"That's not like Commander Tucker to be late for duty," Hoshi said.  
  
"No it's not," Archer said wondering what was wrong.  
  
T'Pol walked onto the bridge and went over to her station.  
  
"T'Pol I need you to take over the bridge," Archer said.  
  
"Aye sir," she said moving over to his chair. "How long will you be gone?"  
  
"I'm not sure," he said walking over to the turbo lift. "If you need me," he hit the button to the lift and the doors opened. "I'll be in Commander Tucker's quarters."  
  
Archer stepped inside and the doors closed.  
  
"Don't think I've ever seen the captain this angry and upset before," Travis said.  
  
"I don't blame him," Hoshi replied. "Have you seen how Commander Tucker has been acting lately?"  
  
"Yeah I have," Travis answered. "It's like he's a whole different person."  
  
"Do you know what's wrong with Commander Tucker?" Hoshi asked T'Pol.  
  
"No I don't," T'Pol said. "But I'm sure the captain will find something out."  
  
T'Pol figured she already knew the answer to Commander Tuckers weird behavior. The drugs. She decided to remain quite about it in front of the other's or at least until she could talk with Captain Archer.  
  
END OF PART 15 


	16. Part 16

See Disclaimer in Part 1  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
PART 16:  
  
  
  
Trip slowly became aware of chimes going off. He groaned and turned over in bed placing his pillow over his head. But those chimes kept going off.  
  
Trip sighed and finally opened his eyes. Looking at his clock he sat straight up. It was eight o-clock, and he was two hours late for his shift.  
  
Throwing the covers back he got out of bed quickly only to sit back down as a wave of dizziness over took him.  
  
The chimes to his door continued to ring.  
  
"Come in," he yelled. His head was starting to hurt.  
  
Archer walked in and looked down at Trip sitting on his bed holding his head in his hands.  
  
"Trip, you all right?" he asked the sound of concern in his voice.  
  
Trip didn't look up. "Yeah I'll be fine."  
  
"What's going on, Trip?" Archer asked.  
  
"I don't know sir," Trip said. "Maybe I'm coming down with something."  
  
"You're two hours late for your shift," Archer said. "Can you explain that?"  
  
"I was called down to Engineering last night," Trip recalled. "To help with a problem, took about a good three hours to figure out what was going on. Didn't get back here until about three. Guess I didn't hear my alarm go off."  
  
"Maybe you should go see Doctor Phlox, have him check you out."  
  
"No, I'll be all right," Trip said slowly standing up from his bed. "A nice hot shower and some coffee will do the trick."  
  
"That wasn't a suggestion Trip," Archer said. "It's an order. I want Phlox to check you out make sure everything is okay."  
  
"Yes, sir," Trip said. "I'll go as soon as I get a break from work."  
  
"You'll go as soon as you get dressed," Archer told him. "I don't want you anywhere near Engineering until we find out what's wrong, do I make myself clear."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Archer watched Trip with great concern as he made his way to the bathroom and went in.  
  
He noted how pale and tired his friend looked. It also looked to him as if Trip had lost some weight. What ever was going on with him hopefully today they would find out the answer from Doctor Phlox.  
  
That nagging little voice came through his thoughts. He tried to push it aside once more.  
  
END OF PART 16 


	17. Part 17

See Disclaimer in Part 1  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
PART 17:  
  
  
  
Archer walked onto the bridge. He'd just left Trip's quarters and Trip had promised him before he left he would go straight to see Doctor Phlox.  
  
Archer walked up to his chair where T'Pol was still sitting.  
  
"I'll take over," he told her.  
  
"Captain," T'Pol said. "May I speak with you for a moment about Commander Tucker."  
  
"Sure," he said and looked at Travis. "Ensign you have the bridge."  
  
He and T'Pol walked into his ready room.  
  
T'Pol turned and faced the Captain as soon as the doors to the room closed.  
  
"Have you noticed a change in Commander Tuckers behavior over the last couple of days?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah I've noticed some what of a change," he answered wondering what T'Pol was trying to get at.  
  
"You and I aren't the only ones who have noticed," she said. "I've heard many crewmembers complain about Commander Tuckers new behavior."  
  
"Why is this the first I'm hearing of this?" Archer asked.  
  
"I didn't think anything of it until it was reported that those drugs were stolen from sickbay."  
  
"And you think Trip is the one who took them and is using them right now?"  
  
"The notion had crossed my mind," she said.  
  
"Trip wouldn't do that," Archer said.  
  
"You don't know that."  
  
"Yes I do. Trip and I have been friends for a long time. I think I'd know if he was doing drugs."  
  
"Are you sure of that?" she asked.  
  
"Look, Sub-Commander," Archer began. "Trip's just a little stressed from working to many hours. I've order him to go see Doctor Phlox today and find out what else is going on?"  
  
"I hope you're right captain," she said. "I hope that's all it is just stress." She turned and walked out.  
  
Archer sighed. He knew Trip better than anyone on the ship. He knew he wouldn't do drugs. If he knew all this, then why was that little voice in the back of his head still nagging at him?  
  
Maybe with Trip going to see Phlox, they'd get some answers.  
  
  
  
END OF PART 17 


	18. Part 18

See Disclaimer in Part 1  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
PART 18:  
  
  
  
Archer made his way through the halls toward Sickbay. Ensign Driscoll caught up with him and started walking along side of him.  
  
"Can I help you Ensign?" Archer asked.  
  
"I was wondering if I could talk with you, sir," he said.  
  
"About?"  
  
"Commander Tucker."  
  
Archer stopped moving and looked at Driscoll. "What about Commander Tucker?"  
  
"Well, sir, at first I thought it was just because of him working so much," he started. "But after what I've been seeing, I have a feeling it's something else."  
  
"What are you trying to tell me, Ensign?" Archer asked.  
  
"I think Commander Tucker is on drugs," he answered.  
  
Archer looked around for some place that they could talk. He jerked his head towards a storage room door. Driscoll followed him into the room.  
  
"Okay, Ensign," Archer said turning to face him after closing the door. "You got my attention, tell me what's going on?"  
  
"I've noticed Commander Tucker, putting something in his coffee," Driscoll started. "At first I thought it was sugar, but after words his behavior would change."  
  
"How so?" Archer asked.  
  
"It's like he wasn't there, kind of like he was spaced out," Driscoll explained. "And he'd blow up at anyone who asked if he was okay."  
  
Driscoll watched Archer's reaction. He couldn't tell if he was believing him or not.  
  
"I've been covering for him a lot this past week sir," Driscoll went on. "Today wasn't the only day Commander Tucker was late for his shift. He's been late for the past three days."  
  
Archer just looked at Driscoll.  
  
"I'm sorry I lied to you, Captain when you asked for Commander Tucker," Driscoll said. "But he also asked me to cover for him."  
  
"He did?" Archer said. "Why are you coming to me with this now? Why didn't you come to me when this started?"  
  
"I was following the orders of my commander."  
  
"What changed your mind?"  
  
"To many things are going wrong in engineering right now," Driscoll explained. "I don't want something going terribly wrong because Commander Tucker isn't there or he is and doesn't seem to know what to do."  
  
"What does this packet he's putting into his coffee look like?" Archer asked.  
  
"It about this big," Driscoll answered, showing Archer the size with his fingers.  
  
"Thank you for letting me know what's been going on Ensign," Archer said. "I'll look into this."  
  
Driscoll watched Archer leave the storage room. He smiled; the thought was planted in Archers head. One more mishap in engineering in front of the captain should seal Commander Tuckers fate.  
  
  
  
END OF PART 18 


	19. Part 19

See Disclaimer in Part 1  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
PART 19:  
  
  
  
Archer walked into Sickbay and over to Doctor Phlox who was standing at his workstation.  
  
"Captain what brings you here?" Phlox asked.  
  
"I came to see how everything went with your examination of Commander Tucker," he said.  
  
"Examination of Commander Tucker?"  
  
"He did come here for you to look him over didn't he?" Archer asked.  
  
"No, I haven't seen Commander Tucker at all today. Was he supposed to see me?"  
  
"Yes," Archer said. "I ordered him to come see you and get checked out. He hasn't been himself lately."  
  
"Ah, yes," Phlox said. "I heard things from other crewmembers about Commander Tuckers behavior."  
  
"It's just not behavior Doc. He's been looking pale and tired lately. He even looks like he's been losing weight."  
  
"When did he start exhibiting these symptoms?"  
  
"About three days ago."  
  
"He should come in here so I can have a look at him."  
  
"Don't worry, Doc. I'll make sure he gets in here by the end of the day," Archer said.  
  
"How is Lieutenant Reed's investigation going?" Phlox asked.  
  
"Slowly," Archer responded. "Listen Doc, what are we looking for when someone is abusing morphine?"  
  
"Well there's a lot of different symptoms," Phlox began. "A person can have the feeling of euphoria for a while with the lost of concentration and motor skills. When coming down they are fatigued, irritable...."  
  
Phlox continued listing symptoms, but Archer didn't hear them. His mind was on Trip, for these were the symptoms Trip had.  
  
"Captain," Phlox said. "Captain?"  
  
Archer looked at Phlox.  
  
"Is there something wrong?"  
  
"Can there be any illness that exhibit the same symptoms?" Archer asked.  
  
"Many," Phlox said.  
  
That was the one hope Archer had to hold onto. That Trip just had an illness of some kind.  
  
"I'll be back with Commander Tucker within the hour," Archer said.  
  
"I'll be here, Captain," Phlox said watching Archer walk out.  
  
  
  
END OF PART 19 


	20. Part 20

See Disclaimer in Part 1  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
PART 20:  
  
  
  
Archer walked into engineering. Alarms were going off and crewmen were running around.  
  
Trip was nowhere insight. Archer saw Driscoll running to the top of the warp reactor as a small explosion went off to the side of it. The ship shook and the alarms continued ringing.  
  
Archer grabbed one of the crewmen by the arm. "Where's Commander Tucker?" The ship shook again.  
  
"I don't know, sir," was his answer and he took off to take care of a fire that broke out.  
  
Archer made his was up to the top of warp reactor.  
  
"Where the hell is Commander Tucker?" he asked Driscoll as the ship shook again.  
  
"I don't know, sir," Driscoll said trying to get the situation with the reactor under control. "This is what I was talking about before."  
  
He punched some buttons and the alarms finally stopped. Smoke rose from the areas the fires broke out in.  
  
Archer looked around engineering. He spotted Trip running in and climbed down from top the warp reactor.  
  
Trip ran further into the room. He looked around at all the smoke as Archer walked up to him.  
  
"Where the hell were you, Trip?" Archer demanded.  
  
Trip was taken back a little bit by Archer's anger. "I went to my quarters to get my tricorder."  
  
"That was over three hours ago," Driscoll lied.  
  
Trip looked up at Driscoll and then back at Archer. He couldn't believe he was gone for that long; it only seemed like it was for a few minutes.  
  
Archer saw the confusions in Trip's face. "What were you doing Trip?"  
  
"I just went to get my tricorder," Trip insisted.  
  
"For three hours, Trip," Archer said.  
  
"It wasn't three hours, sir," Trip said. "I got stuck in the turbolift after the second time the ship shook."  
  
He looked at his crew who were watching him.  
  
"I was trying to get back here," he said.  
  
Archer noticed Trip had broken out into a sweat, and that his hands were shaking. He wanted to believe him but he just couldn't. Too much was happening and Trip was making too many mistakes.  
  
"You don't believe me," Trip said, swallowing hard.  
  
"I wish I could, Trip," Archer said, instantly regretting the words as soon as he said them. He saw the hurt in Trip's eyes. "Too much has happened this past week."  
  
"Captain, I've never lied to you," Trip said. "Not once since I've known you."  
  
Archer hated what he was about to do but he had no choice. "Commander Tucker," he started. "I'm relieving you of your duties as Chief Engineer."  
  
"What?!" Trip said in disbelief.  
  
"You're relieved of your duties, Commander," Archer repeated. "Please leave Engineering."  
  
"No," Trip said. "You have to believe me, Jon, and I'm not leaving here until you do."  
  
"Don't make this any worse than it is, Trip."  
  
"I'm not leaving, Captain," Trip said.  
  
Archer closed his eyes and sighed. He went over to the wall and hit a button.  
  
"Archer to Lieutenant Reed," he said. "I need you and two security officers in engineering."  
  
Trip couldn't believe this was happening. His best friend was betraying him by not believing him.  
  
At that moment Reed and two of his security guards walked into engineering and over to Archer.  
  
"Captain," Reed said.  
  
"I need you to escort Commander Tucker to his quarters," Archer said. "And make sure that he stays there."  
  
Reed looked at Archer like he was crazy.  
  
"Do you have a problem with that, Lieutenant?" Archer asked.  
  
"No, sir," Reed said and walked over to Trip. "Commander."  
  
Trip threw his tricorder to the floor and it smashed into pieces.  
  
"I excepted more from you Captain," Trip said angrily. "I excepted you to believe one of your senior officers over and ensign."  
  
Archer felt horrible for what he was doing to Trip. But he knew it was for the good of the ship to get him away from Engineering until everything was sorted out.  
  
"Get him out of here," was all Archer said.  
  
Reed and his guards escorted Trip out of Engineering.  
  
"Let me know when the warp engines are on line, Ensign," Archer said and he walked out.  
  
Driscoll stood there with a smile on his face. His had plan worked and he couldn't be happier. 


	21. Part 21

See Disclaimer in Part 1  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
PART 21:  
  
  
  
Trip paced back and forth in his quarters. He was hoping that this whole situation was just a bad dream.  
  
But it wasn't, he could clearly hear Archer's voice relieving him of his duties as chief engineer.  
  
He couldn't understand why Archer, his best friend, someone he knew for eight years wouldn't believe him. He never felt so hurt or betrayed in his life. He thought Archer knew him well enough to know when he was lying.  
  
Trip finally sat down. He had to think of a way to get Archer to believe him. But he didn't know if he would be able to; he remembered the look of disappointment on Archer's face.  
  
His door opened and Archer, Reed and T'Pol walked in, Trip looked up at them.  
  
"Commander, we need to search your room," Reed said.  
  
"For what?" Trip asked.  
  
Reed glanced at Archer and Trip caught the look between the two.  
  
"What's going on here?" Trip asked. "Why do you guys need to search my room?"  
  
"We're looking for the stolen drugs," Archer said not being able to look at his friend.  
  
Trip was shocked at what he just heard Archer say.  
  
"You think I took the drugs," Trip said in disbelief. "You're kidding right?"  
  
The looks on everyone's faces told Trip that they weren't.  
  
"You really think I stole the drugs and been taken them," Trip said angrily. "Fine. Search the place, you'll find nothing, not even an aspirin."  
  
Reed moved off to start his search.  
  
"Why, Trip?" Archer asked.  
  
"Why what?" Trip said. He was still angry. "Why did I take the drugs? Why am I using them? What I can't understand is after all these years of friendship you don't believe me."  
  
"You've made it hard to believe you with your actions this past week."  
  
"So because I'm a little off this week you assume I'm taking drugs," Trip said. "Well ya know what they say when someone assumes Captain."  
  
"Trip," Archer said.  
  
"Don't even talk to me," Trip angrily said and turned away from Archer.  
  
Reed emerged from the bathroom holding little packets  
  
"Captain," Reed said and showed him the packets.  
  
"How do you explain this Trip?" Archer asked.  
  
Trip turned around to see Archer pointing at the packets in Reeds hand.  
  
"What are those?"  
  
"Knock it off Trip," Archer was now angry. "You know damn well what this is."  
  
"I never saw them," Trip said.  
  
"Lieutenant Reed found them in your bathroom," T'Pol said. "How could you not know what they are?"  
  
"Because I NEVER saw them," Trip repeated. "Someone else must have put them there."  
  
"Commander Tucker," Archer said. "I'm placing you under arrest for the possession of stolen property."  
  
"Oh this is just great," Trip said with a nervous laugh. "I didn't take the drugs. You have to believe me."  
  
"Lieutenant, take him to the Brig," Archer ordered.  
  
Reed walked over to Trip and grabbed his arm. Trip broke out of his grasp.  
  
"I don't need help walking to the Brig," Trip said.  
  
"I'll talk with you later Trip," Archer said as Trip walked by.  
  
Trip turned and stared at Archer.  
  
"I have nothing else to say to you," he said with bitterness seeping through his voice. "Besides you'd probably think I was lying anyway."  
  
With that he turned and walked out of his quarters with Reed behind him.  
  
"Captain," T'Pol said.  
  
"Have Doctor Phlox go to the Brig and examine Commander Tucker," Archer said, and then walked out.  
  
  
  
END OF PART 21 


	22. Part 22

See Disclaimer in Part 1  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
PART 22:  
  
  
  
Reed walked into the Brig with Trip. He escorted him over to a cell and opened it. He motioned Trip to get inside.  
  
Trip entered the cell and winced when he heard the door close behind him. He turned to face Reed.  
  
"I suppose you think I'm lying too?" Trip asked.  
  
"The evidence is pretty much stacked up against you commander," Reed said.  
  
Trip shook his head and laughed. "This is unbelievable," he looked at Reed again. "Look Malcolm, I've been in star fleet for twelve years and I worked my ass off to get where I am today. Why would I jeopardize my career for some drugs?"  
  
"People do some strange things, Commander," Reed replied.  
  
"Jesus, Malcolm think about it," Trip said. "Why would I give up a career I love?"  
  
"How do you account for the drugs being in your room?" Reed asked.  
  
Trip started pacing back and forth in the cell. "Maybe someone planted them there."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I don't know," Trip said. "All I know is that I never saw those drugs before."  
  
Reed studied Trip's face. He wanted to believe him, but he knew the evidence against Trip was overwhelming. Not knowing who might be setting up Trip, it was going to make it even harder to prove his innocence.  
  
"I believe you, Commander," Reed said.  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Do you have any idea who might want to harm you?"  
  
"That's just it," Trip said. "I have no idea."  
  
"I'm going to talk with Captain Archer..." Reed began.  
  
"No!" Trip interrupted him. "I don't want him involved in this nor anyone else."  
  
"Commander, I'm sure once I talk with the captain," Reed said. "He'll be willing to help us."  
  
"No, Malcolm, I don't want him involved."  
  
"Okay, Commander," Reed said. "Do you have any idea where I should begin?"  
  
"Talk with Doctor Phlox again," Trip said. "Pick his brain about those days before he discovered the drugs where missing. See if you can get him to remember anything."  
  
"Okay," Reed said. "I'll let you know how every goes." He turned to walk out.  
  
"Malcolm."  
  
Reed turned to face Trip again.  
  
"Thanks," Trip said with a smile.  
  
"I haven't done anything yet, Commander," Reed said.  
  
"You believe me," was all Trip said.  
  
Reed smiled at his friend and turned and walked out of the brig.  
  
  
  
End of Part 22 


	23. Part 23

See Disclaimer in Part 1  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
PART 23:  
  
  
  
Archer was in Sickbay with Doctor Phlox. They were standing by Phlox's workstation.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Archer asked.  
  
"I'm very sure, Captain," Phlox said. "Commander Tucker's blood show high levels of morphine in his system."  
  
"How was he when you saw him?"  
  
"Quiet," Phlox answered. "Very unlike Commander Tucker."  
  
Reed walked in and over to them.  
  
"He was starting to exhibit some withdrawal symptoms," Phlox continued. "I gave him something that should help him through them."  
  
"Malcolm, is there something wrong?" Archer asked.  
  
"I was wondering if Doctor Phlox could give me something for this headache of mine," he lied.  
  
"Certainly," Phlox said.  
  
"Thanks for the information, Doc," Archer said and walked out.  
  
Phlox picked up a hypo-spray and went to give it to Reed. "Now this should do..." he said.  
  
Reed put his hand up to stop him. "I don't have a headache."  
  
"But you just said," Phlox started.  
  
"I know what I said," Reed interrupted him. "It's a long story and I just don't have the time to go into it."  
  
"Then what brings you here?" Phlox asked.  
  
"I need to ask you some more questions about when the drugs were taken."  
  
"I thought you got the person who took them."  
  
"I just need to tie up a few lose ends," Reed said.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Now the day Commander Tucker came into sickbay..." Reed began.  
  
"The day before I noticed the drugs missing," Phlox interrupted.  
  
"Yes," Reed continued. "I was wondering if you noticed any strange behavior from him?"  
  
"Not that I can remember," Phlox said. "He looked just fine to me."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"As sure as I'm standing here," Phlox said.  
  
"And your sure there was no one hanging around when you left?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"What about this Ensign Driscoll you treated? He told me that he left sickbay when you did. Is that true?"  
  
"He was right behind me when I left."  
  
"But did you physically see him leave?"  
  
Phlox thought for a moment and then it dawned on him. "I remember heading towards the doors to leave. I saw him get up and start walking behind me, but I never saw him actually leave Sickbay. I just assumed that he did."  
  
"Thank you doctor," Reed said with a smile.  
  
"What did I do?" he asked.  
  
"You might have just helped me clear Commander Tucker's name," Reed said and walked out.  
  
  
  
End of Part 23 


	24. Part 24

See Disclaimer in Part 1  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
PART 24:  
  
  
  
Reed entered Engineering and started to look around. Ensign Cordes stood atop the warp engine, watching him. He decided he couldn't stay quiet anymore and climbed down.  
  
He walked up to Reed who was speaking to another engineer.  
  
"Thank you," Reed said.  
  
"Lieutenant Reed?" Cordes said.  
  
"Yes, Ensign?"  
  
"Ensign Cordes, sir."  
  
"How can I help you?"  
  
"I need to speak to you in private about what's going on with Commander Tucker."  
  
"What do you think is going on with Commander Tucker?" Reed asked.  
  
"Look I know he was arrested and taken to the Brig," Cordes said.  
  
"How did you know that?"  
  
"Ensign Driscoll has been telling everyone in engineering that Commander Tucker was arrested for using drugs."  
  
Reed stared at Cordes. No one but himself, Archer, T'Pol and Doctor Phlox knew what happened to Trip and why.  
  
"Are you ready to listen to what I have to say?"  
  
"Okay. What do you know?"  
  
"Not here," Cordes said and walked away.  
  
Reed followed Cordes into a room off of Engineering. He turned to face Cordes as he shut the door.  
  
"Okay, let's have it," Reed demanded.  
  
"Ensign Driscoll's out to get Commander Tucker," Cordes said.  
  
"And how sure are you about this?"  
  
"Very sure," Cordes answered. "I should have done this when I saw him putting something into Commander Tucker's coffee."  
  
"Wait. Start from the beginning," Reed said. "And for God sake explain why you didn't report this."  
  
"Driscoll is very upset about the evaluation he got from Commander Tucker," Cordes went on. "He said he wanted to show him he could do his job, and that accidents could happen to the commander."  
  
"What kind of accidents?"  
  
"He never mentioned what kind," Cordes continued. "I thought maybe he was just blowing off steam. Then I caught him the next morning putting something into the Commanders coffee and I confronted him on it. That's why I never said anything until now, he threatened that if I said anything that I'd live to regret it."  
  
"You didn't happen to get a look at what he was putting in the coffee?" Reed asked.  
  
"All I saw was a small white packet, about this size." He showed Reed the size with his fingers. "I never saw what was in it."  
  
"Are you willing to write up a report about everything you just told me?"  
  
"If it's going to help Commander Tucker, yes I will."  
  
"You think you can have it to me by the end of the day?" Reed asked.  
  
"I'll start it right now," Cordes told him.  
  
"Thank you, Ensign," Reed said and left the room through another door that led to the hallway.  
  
Cordes went to walk out the other door leading back to engineering. Driscoll greeted him in the doorway.  
  
"What are you doing in here, Cordes?" he asked and pushed him back into the room by stepping in himself.  
  
"What I do every day at this time," Cordes said nervously. "Checking the instruments."  
  
"Did I ever tell you how much I hate when people lie to me?"  
  
"No and I really don't care," Cordes told him and tried to get past Driscoll.  
  
Driscoll stepped in his way. "Someone told me you were in here with Lieutenant Reed."  
  
Cordes looked around. "Do you see Lieutenant Reed anywhere?" he asked. "No, so how could I be in here with him?"  
  
"Well someone is lying to me," Driscoll said moving closer to Cordes.  
  
"And you know what?" he asked shooting Cordes with a phase pistol. "I think that someone was you."  
  
He looked down at Cordes body and smiled. "I told you that you'd regret it if you spoke to anyone," he said. "Now I have to go and change my whole plan around because of you."  
  
He dragged Cordes body over to a compartment on the wall. Opening it, he picked up the body and started to put it in.  
  
"Now I have to take care of Commander Tucker in another way," he said satisfied that he got the body into the compartment well enough to close it. "Probably going to have to take care of Lieutenant Reed also, but that should be no problem."  
  
He closed the compartment door and left the room.  
  
  
  
End of Part 24 


	25. Part 25

See Disclaimer in Part 1  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
PART 25:  
  
  
  
Trip laid on his bunk in his cell. Staring up at the ceiling as he wondering how Reed was doing. He hated not being able to do anything. He wanted to be out there, trying to clear his name.  
  
He heard the door to his cell open and sat up hoping that it was Reed with some good news. But it was Archer who walked through the door.  
  
"Trip," Archer said.  
  
Trip didn't say anything and looked away from him.  
  
Archer sighed. "You can give me the silent treatment all you want," he said. "But you have to understand."  
  
Trip laughed. "Understand what?" he said and looked at Archer. "Understand why you did this? Understand why you don't believe me?"  
  
"Trip if you were in my position you'd do the same exact thing."  
  
"Well that's where you're wrong, Captain," Trip said angrily. "That's where you are so very wrong."  
  
"Oh so I was just suppose to ignore your behavior, ignore the fact that the drugs were inside your quarters," Archer went on. "And ignore the fact that Doctor Phlox found morphine in your system."  
  
"God damn it Jon!" Trip yelled and stood up to face his friend. "You're my friend and I'll ask you again. How many times have I lied to you?"  
  
Archer said nothing.  
  
"You see, you can't even answer the question," Trip said. "I've never lied."  
  
Trip saw the look in Archer's face; he knew he wasn't getting through to him.  
  
"Why am I even bothering?"  
  
"Trip listen..." Archer began.  
  
"No!" Trip interrupted him and stepped closer to Archer so he was in his face. "I'm tired of listening and I'm tired of talking. So do me a favor and don't let the door hit ya on the ass on the way out CAPTAIN."  
  
He turned away from Archer.  
  
Archer ran his hand through his hair. He knew there was no way of talking with Trip now. He could see that Trip was shaking.  
  
"You want me to get Doctor Phlox?" he asked.  
  
"I just want you to leave," Trip said still not looking at him.  
  
"I'm sorry, Trip," Archer said. He hit the button on the wall to alert the guard he was ready to leave.  
  
He turned to look at Trip again and say something and decided against it. He heard the cell door open and turned to walk out. He never made it out of the cell. The end of a phase pistol connected with the back of his head and he fell to the floor unconscious.  
  
Trip turned around when he heard the commotion and saw Driscoll standing there with a phase pistol pointed at him and Archer unconscious on the floor.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
"Let's go," Driscoll ordered.  
  
"What's going on here Driscoll?" Trip asked.  
  
"I don't have time to explain," Driscoll answered. "So let's go."  
  
"You have to at least let me check on the captain," Trip said trying to stall for time.  
  
"Look I can't kill you here," Driscoll said. "It's not part of the plan."  
  
"The plan?" Trip said. "Are you crazy?"  
  
Driscoll smiled. "Could be. Now let's get going." He grabbed Trip by the front of his uniform and then pushed him towards the open door. "Don't worry, Commander. We're not going too far."  
  
End of Part 25  
  
  
  
  
  
Thanks to everyone who has left feedback, I'm glad that you enjoyed the story. Last 5 parts will be posted tomorrow. 


	26. Part 26

See Disclaimer in Part 1  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
PART 26:  
  
  
  
Trip and Driscoll made their way towards engineering. Driscoll stuck close to Trip and kept the phase pistol firmly planted in Trip's side.  
  
"So you must have been the one who took those drugs from sickbay," Trip said.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Now I know why you always brought me a cup of coffee. You were putting the drugs in there."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"So what happened that you changed your plan?" Trip asked.  
  
"Can't tell you now Commander," Driscoll said. "Gotta get to where we're going first and then you'll hear everything."  
  
They continued walking towards engineering.  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Reed walked into the Brig, he couldn't wait to tell Trip what he'd found out. He saw his security officer on the floor unconscious. Reed went over him and checked his plus. He noticed the door to Trip's cell was opened. He looked at the guard again and then the door.  
  
He couldn't wait, he thought. He just couldn't wait.  
  
"Damn it Commander," Reed said out loud. Then he heard a moan come from inside the cell.  
  
Grabbing the security officer's phase pistol, he slowly made his way over to the cell. With the phaser in front of him and ready, he peered into the cell.  
  
Archer was slowly sitting up. Reed lowered his phaser and went over to the captain's side.  
  
"Captain, are you all right?" he asked.  
  
Archer touched the back of his head and felt the bump that was left there by whoever hit him.  
  
"I'll be fine," Archer said and he tried to get up but a wave of dizziness hit him.  
  
Reed caught Archer before he fell and helped him to sit on the bunk.  
  
"Did Commander Tucker do this to you?" Reed asked.  
  
"No," Archer said. "Someone came in and hit me from behind."  
  
"That someone knocked out the guard as well."  
  
Archer looked around the cell. "Where's Trip?"  
  
"Who ever knocked out you and the guard must have taken him," Reed said and then it dawned on him. "Driscoll."  
  
Archer looked at Reed. "Ensign Driscoll."  
  
"He has to be the one who took Commander Tucker," Reed said.  
  
"Wait a minute," Archer said. "Why would Ensign Driscoll take Trip?"  
  
Reed didn't say anything.  
  
"Lieutenant, I want an answer," Archer demanded. "What's going on?"  
  
"It was Driscoll who took the drugs," Reed explained. "He was putting them into Commander Tucker's coffee."  
  
"When did you find out all this?"  
  
"Just a little while ago," Reed answered. "I talked with Doctor Phlox who said he never actually saw Driscoll leaving sickbay."  
  
"Is he sure about that?" Archer asked.  
  
"Yes sir," Reed said. "I also talked with another engineer who saw Driscoll putting the drug in the coffee. He described the packet perfectly sir."  
  
"When were you going to come and tell me about this?" Archer asked.  
  
Reed again said nothing.  
  
"Malcolm."  
  
"Commander Tucker asked me not to involve you," Reed said. "He didn't think you'd believe anything he'd say without any proof."  
  
"I guess I deserved that," Archer said getting up. He waved off Reed who was ready to help him incase he got dizzy again. "I'm all right."  
  
"Get your security team to start searching the lower and top decks," Archer said. "Me and you will start searching this deck."  
  
"Yes sir," Reed said and walked out.  
  
Archer stood there for a moment. His own stupidity might have just gotten one of his officers killed. He just prayed that they'd find Trip before anything happened to him.  
  
  
  
End of Part 26 


	27. Part 27

See Disclaimer in Part 1  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
PART 27:  
  
  
  
Driscoll and Trip walked into engineering.  
  
"Get everyone out of here," Driscoll whispered into Trip's ear. "Or I'll kill them."  
  
Trip went to walk further into engineering, but Driscoll grabbed and pulled him back.  
  
"And if you try anything funny," he whispered. "I'll kill everyone."  
  
Trip walked further into engineering. "Ensign," he called out to the first person he saw.  
  
"Commander Tucker," the ensign said walking up to him. "We were told that you weren't coming back. That they had locked you up in the Brig."  
  
"All a big mistake," Trip said.  
  
"Glad to hear that, Commander. Welcome back."  
  
"Yeah, thanks. Why don't you and the rest of the crew take the rest of the day off."  
  
"Commander?"  
  
"You heard me right, Ensign," Trip repeated. "Take the rest of the day off. I can handle things here."  
  
"Thank you sir," the ensign said and walked off to tell the others.  
  
Driscoll walked up to Trip. "Very generous of you, Commander."  
  
Trip and Driscoll watched the engineers leave. One of them turned to Driscoll.  
  
"Hey Driscoll," he said. "You coming."  
  
"I'll be right there," Driscoll said looking at Trip. "I have some unfinished business with Commander Tucker to take care of."  
  
The engineer turned and walked out.  
  
"Lock the place down," Driscoll demanded.  
  
Trip walked over to his desk and hit a few buttons on a console. He looked up and noticed that Driscoll was watching the doors. He hit the button on the intercom before Driscoll could see him.  
  
"So now what are you planning on doing now that everyone is out of engineering?" Trip asked.  
  
Archer and Reed were one deck below Engineering, when they heard Trip's voice. They stopped and listened.  
  
"I'm going to kill you," Driscoll voice came the intercom.  
  
Archer and Reed looked at each other. They ran to the nearest turbo life and got on.  
  
"And you really think you're going to get away with this?"  
  
"Well you see that's the plan," Driscoll explained. "It's going to look like you committed suicide.  
  
T'Pol, Hoshi, and Travis were listening to every word on the bridge. T'Pol got up from the captain's and went to the turbo lift.  
  
"Ensign, the bridge is yours," she said as she got on the lift and the doors closed.  
  
"Suicide?" Trip laughed. "No one would believe that."  
  
"Why not, Commander?" Driscoll asked. "You've been relieved of your duties as Chief Engineer, arrested for having drugs. Your career is basically gone why would you want to live?"  
  
"You're crazy."  
  
"We already covered that," Driscoll said angrily.  
  
"Then why?" Trip asked.  
  
"That evaluation you wrote," Driscoll said. "I needed to show you that you were wrong about me and that I could do your job better than you can."  
  
"All this over an evaluation?"  
  
"You see, Commander," Driscoll explained. "I can't have that evaluation in my record. I've never had a bad evaluation."  
  
Trip just stared at Driscoll. He wasn't crazy, he thought. He's out of his goddamn mind.  
  
He just hoped that someone would get there before Driscoll killed him.  
  
  
  
End of Part 27 


	28. Part 28

See Disclaimer in Part 1  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
PART 28:  
  
  
  
Archer and Reed reached the doors to Engineering at the same time as T'Pol.  
  
"I guess I don't have to ask if you heard," Archer said to T'Pol.  
  
Reed checked the doors. "Damn it."  
  
"What's wrong?" Archer asked.  
  
"He put Engineering on lock down," Reed answered.  
  
"Maybe we can transport in," Archer said.  
  
"No, Ensign Driscoll would be able to fire on us before we finished materializing," T'Pol said.  
  
"There's a room off of engineering we can transport into," Reed said.  
  
"Wouldn't that door be on lock down as well?" T'Pol asked.  
  
"The door into the hallway, yes," Reed said. "But not the door leading into Engineering."  
  
"Let's go," Archer said.  
  
They all ran towards the transporter room.  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Trip stood by the warp reactor while Driscoll paced the floor.  
  
"So how are you going to do this without a suicide note?" Trip asked.  
  
Driscoll looked at Trip and pointed the phaser at him. "You must really think I'm stupid," he said.  
  
  
  
"No, I don't think you're stupid."  
  
Driscoll walked up to Trip and got in his face. "Liar," he said. "But don't worry, Commander. I've got everything covered including the note."  
  
"You really think Captain Archer is going to believe I wrote that note."  
  
"He didn't believe you about the drugs," Driscoll said. "Why should he believe you about this?"  
  
Trip didn't say a word. He knew Driscoll was right.  
  
"What's the matter, Commander?" Driscoll said. "Hit a nerve?"  
  
"Go to hell Driscoll," Trip said angrily.  
  
Driscoll went to hit Trip, but stopped himself. "Oh, good one, Commander," Driscoll said. " First get me to hit you, then questions come up on how you got the bruise. Nice try, but it's not going to work."  
  
"Can't blame a guy for trying."  
  
Driscoll grabbed Trip by the front of his uniform and pushed him towards his desk. "Get over there," he said.  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Archer, T'Pol and Reed ran into the transporter room. Reed went over and set the coordinates.  
  
"Is there something wrong, Lieutenant?" an Ensign who was standing there asked.  
  
"I want you to transport us to these coordinates I'm setting," Reed explained.  
  
The Ensign looked at what Reed was doing. "But that's sending you to Engineering, why...."  
  
"Don't ask questions," Archer replied. "Just do it."  
  
"Aye, sir."  
  
Reed joined Archer and T'Pol on the platform.  
  
"Set your phase pistols to kill," was all Archer said before they turned into blue particles and were transported into Engineering.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Trip was facing Driscoll when he saw the door to the room open and Archer step out. He put his fingers to his lips and Trip understood. Next he saw T'Pol and Reed come out and go the way Archer did.  
  
"So what do you intend to do when the new Chief Engineer gives you a bad evaluation?" Trip said trying to stall for time. "Kill them too?"  
  
"I'm the one who's going to be the next Chief Engineer."  
  
"From Ensign right to Chief Engineer," Trip said. "That would be a first."  
  
"Captain Archer saw me save this ship when you couldn't."  
  
"Save the ship from your own sabotages?"  
  
"Yeah," Driscoll confessed. "I set up all those problems we had."  
  
"You are something else, Ensign," Trip said with a laugh.  
  
Reed climbed on top of the warp reactor, while Archer and T'Pol made their way to the back. They looked around and saw that Driscoll's back was to them.  
  
"You stay here," Archer whispered. "Be ready to back me up."  
  
Archer went to go around the reactor to get to Driscoll when he heard.  
  
"Any last words Commander? No?" Driscoll said.  
  
And then he heard the firing of the phase pistol.  
  
  
  
  
  
End of Part 28 


	29. Part 29

See Disclaimer in Part 1  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
PART 29:  
  
  
  
They were too late Archer thought as he made his way to the other side of the reactor.  
  
He excepted to see Trip dead on the floor and Driscoll just standing there. But no one was there, he continued walking towards Trip's desk.  
  
He stopped when Driscoll came out from the top of the reactor holding the phaser to Trip's head.  
  
"Drop it captain," He said. "Now! Or I'll kill Commander Tucker."  
  
"All right," Archer said taking in an assessment of Trip. He noticed that he had been shot in the arm. "Just don't shoot."  
  
"Who else is with you?"  
  
"Nobody," Archer said. "Lieutenant Reed transported me into a small room over there," he pointed. "I'm alone."  
  
Reed laid flat atop the reactor. He could see Driscoll and Trip from where he was, but he couldn't get a clear shot of Driscoll without hitting Trip.  
  
"What are ya going to do now, Driscoll?" Trip asked. "Can't kill the Captain."  
  
"No I can't. But you can."  
  
Trip looked at Archer.  
  
"Yes, this is definitely a better plan," Driscoll said with a smile.  
  
"You don't have to do this," Archer said.  
  
"Sorry, Captain. I have no choice."  
  
"Yes you do," Archer said. "Let me take Trip back to the brig. We have all that evidence against him."  
  
"Like I told Commander Tucker," Driscoll replied. "I'm not stupid."  
  
"I know you're not ensign," Archer said. "You proved that to me a couple of times."  
  
"I let you take Commander Tucker and then you have me arrested and let him go."  
  
"I can't have my new Chief Engineer in the Brig," Archer said.  
  
Driscoll stared at Archer. He didn't know whether Archer was serious or not.  
  
"Liar."  
  
"Hey, you proved to me you can handle the job," Archer said. "You've done it better than Commander Tucker."  
  
"You're serious?" Driscoll asked.  
  
"Look if you don't want the job," Archer told him. "I'll give it to someone else."  
  
Driscoll thought about it. His dream of becoming a Chief Engineer was about to come true. He started to lower his phase pistol from Trip, when he spotted T'Pol peeking out from around the reactor.  
  
"You son of a bitch!" Driscoll yelled angrily and pointed his phase pistol at Archer.  
  
Trip saw his chance and slammed his body into Driscoll, knocking him into the reactor and to the ground.  
  
Archer went to grab his phase pistol. Unfortunately, Driscoll recovered quickly and had his phase pistol pointed at Archer once again.  
  
Trip noticed and ran to push Archer out of the way as Driscoll fired.  
  
End of Part 29 


	30. Part 30

See Disclaimer in Part 1  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
PART 30:  
  
  
  
T'Pol fired at and missed Driscoll who returned fire. She looked again and saw Archer and Trip in a heap on the floor. Driscoll fired at her again.  
  
Reed carefully climbed down the other side of the reactor. Once on the floor he looked and saw Driscoll's back to him.  
  
He pointed his phase pistol at him. "Drop your weapon, Ensign," Reed yelled.  
  
Driscoll turned around ready to fire on Reed, but Reed got off the first shot. Driscoll fell to the floor dead.  
  
T'Pol ran over to Archer as he got up and turned over an unconscious Trip.  
  
"Get those doors opened," Archer ordered. "And let Doctor Phlox know we're on our way to Sickbay."  
  
T'Pol went off to do as she was ordered. Reed came up to Archer and knelt down beside him and Trip.  
  
"How is he?" he asked.  
  
"Got shot in the arm and leg. How's Driscoll?"  
  
"Dead sir," Reed replied.  
  
Archer heard the doors to the engine room unlock.  
  
"Help me get him to Sickbay."  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Archer and Reed stood in Sickbay while Phlox took care of Trip. T'Pol walked in and over to them.  
  
"Everything in engineering taken care of?" Archer asked.  
  
"Yes sir," T'Pol reported. "It was also discovered that Ensign Driscoll killed someone before trying to kill you and Commander Tucker."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"An Ensign Cordes," T'Pol answered.  
  
"Ensign Cordes," Reed said.  
  
"Why did he kill him?" Archer asked.  
  
"Ensign Cordes was the one who saw Driscoll putting the drugs into Commander Tucker's coffee," Reed said.  
  
At that moment Doctor Phlox walked up to them.  
  
"How is he, Doc?" Archer asked.  
  
"Commander Tucker will be just fine," Phlox informed them.  
  
"Is he awake?" Archer asked.  
  
"For now he is. I just gave him a sedative."  
  
"Can I see him?"  
  
"For a little while, but the sedative should start taking effect any moment."  
  
Reed knew Archer and Trip needed some time alone together. He hit T'Pol's arm and jerked his head towards the doors.  
  
"Let Commander Tucker know I'll see him later," Reed said and walked out.  
  
"I'll be returning to the bridge," T'Pol said and followed Reed out.  
  
Archer walked over to the bio-bed Trip was in. He could see that Trip was already starting to fall asleep.  
  
"How you feeling Trip?" Archer asked.  
  
"Hurts like hell," Trip said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Doctor Phlox will take care of that."  
  
"Driscoll?" Trip asked his eyes closing.  
  
"He's dead, Malcolm ended up shooting him."  
  
"mmmmm...." Trip said.  
  
"You get some sleep Trip," Archer said with a smile and went to walk away.  
  
"Captain," Trip said, he was struggling to keep his eyes opened.  
  
Archer turned around. "What is it Trip?" Archer asked.  
  
"About what happened...." Trip began.  
  
"We'll talk about that when you're better Trip," Archer told him and watched Trip finally fall asleep. "I promise you, we'll talk about all this later."  
  
Archer walked away knowing there was a lot more him and Trip definitely had to talk about, but he knew once things were sorted out everything would be all right.  
  
THE END 


End file.
